poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Quiet One attacks the Bounty/P.I.X.A.L. vs. the Quiet One/Lloyd saves Harumi
This is how The Quiet One attacks the Bounty, P.I.X.A.L. vs. the Quiet One, and Lloyd saves Harumi goes in Dead Man's Squall. and Toxica see Nya at the steering wheel Jindrax: Toxica, we really shouldn't be doing this. Toxica: We have to know the truth about the Samurai X. Jindrax: Oh, I can see the truth. He's our friend, like Mac. Toxica: Don't be so blind. Whenever I'm near Nya, I can smell honor. Jindrax: Yuck! Toxica: And I saw Diabolico intercepting the transmission between Mr. E and the Quiet One. flashback begins with Toxica seeing Diabolico deciphering the message between Mr. E and the Quiet One The Quiet One: Tell me, Mr. E, was your mission a success? Mr. E: Yes, Quiet One. The trap is set. The Quiet One: Excellent. Capture Nya and bring her to me. Mr. E: As you wish. transmission cuts as the flashback ends Jindrax: Maybe it was just your imagination. Toxica: But what if it wasn't? What if I'm right? Jindrax: Toxica, wait! follows Toxica Toxica: How humiliating would it be to find out that Nya has defied her destiny the whole time? Jindrax: Yuck. That's not even funny. Toxica, shouldn't we do this some other time? Toxica: No. I know there's gotta be something here that'll prove that I'm right. finds another communication device Toxica: Jindrax, look at this! comes over as Toxica turns on the device, revealing a transmission between the Quiet One and Master Org Toxica: gasps Jindrax: It's Master Org! Master Org: Our time has finally arrived. Over the years, the carelessness of humans has caused mass pollution of Ninjago. They're destroying the quality of life. After 7,000 years of waiting, Lord Garmadon can rise again, and this time, we will rule the world... his hand forever! The Quiet One: Yes, Master. transmission cuts off the Bounty is attacked Jindrax: Whoa! What happened?! Quiet One appears on the Bounty's screens The Quiet One: Hello. Toxica: Quiet One! The Quiet One: What if I told you the identity of Samurai X? Quiet One reveals the Samurai X to be P.I.X.A.L. Toxica: gasps Jindrax: No way! The Quiet One: Yes, and now you know who Samurai X really is. Quiet One disappears sees the Quiet One's mech attacking one of the Bounty's engines Eric Myers: He took out the first engine! Sarah Thompson: And once he takes out the second one, we're toast. Ninja and our heroes prepare themselves gives Harumi a sword the Samurai X Mech gets the Quiet One's Mech Zhane: It's P.I.X.A.L.! Jinxer: Go get em! the Quiet One's mech grabs Harumi as Lloyd jumps out of the Bounty Squatt: He did not just-- Sledge: He just did. gets the Quiet One Lloyd Garmadon: What do you want with Rumi? The Quiet One: She took something from me. cuts through as the Quiet One escapes using a jet pack confronts him as he lands unsheathe their swords P.I.X.A.L.: Surrender. The Quiet One: You cannot stop me. Lord Garmadon will return! fights the Quiet One uses her staff to attack the Quiet One as his helmet is damaged Toxica: gasps Jay: What?! That looks like Mac! Quiet One disappears as Lloyd frees Harumi